Poetry (is stupid) by Wally West
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Really, the teachers should know him well enough by now to understand that this was going no where good...because, really, what superhero wants to waste their time writing poetry?
1. Poetry (is stupid)

**A/N**

 **Uhhh...I don't really know where this came from...we started a poetry unit and it kind of floated into my mind...enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: Actually, the only thing I don't own is the name so eloquently written below...the poetry is MINE (no matter how bad it is)**

Poetry (is stupid) by Wally West

First, before we start, I wanted to let you know

I think poetry is stupid.

I'm only writing this because my teacher insisted

and it's not going to be good at all.

What is poetry, anyways?

A song, a list, a sonnet, I dunno!

It doesn't make any sense, it's _pointless  
_

I'll have you know

that I wasn't going to write this

but a 'friend' made me,

and now I'm sitting at a computer at twelve a'clock at night.

I could be sleeping, you know,

and what a gift that would be!

But no, no no no,

I had to write a list as long as Artemis's hair (please don't tell her I said that).

I could tell you about the food I ate,

a sandwhich as big as the Watchtower,

with ham and bologna and lettuce and cheeseandtomatoesandcarrotsandmustardand-uh, a lot of stuff,

but that's not interesting Robbie says.

So instead I'll write about the end of the world,

a dramatic event, I know,

but it wasn't that important, because reality made it so.

It wasn't real, was all in my head, that's what they say

so I'll run with that (ha, a pun!) and we'll see how far I go

before I trip and fall and crash into a wall

and lose traction and hit a mountain

and burn down, down, down to the ground

in a glorious explosion

that wasn't real at all.

Wow, uh, I didn't mean to write that,

so I guess this is off the board now?

Oh well, I guess I'll write another draft

and it'll be more boring than the last

but who really cares?

It's poetry, after all.

 **A/N**

 **If you liked, review! Want another? Absolutely hate it? Let me know!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. Silence

**A/N**

 **I wrote this and I realized that this needed to be a companion piece. If you don't like it, sue me!...actually, please don't...I don't have any money to give you...**

 **Quick tip: I actually have a rhythm I used to write this. Think the rhythm of rain, rain, go away. Basically, I used that with several variations. Also, try reading this as if in one breath, but pause briefly (like a millisecond) on the commas...it gives it rhythm...And try to make every line the same length, and drawl out some of the longer words to create the correct rhythm. Aaaaaand that was my useless tip of the day ;)**

 **Disclaimer: No ownership.**

* * *

 **Silence**

 **By Wally West**

Time comes to, time goes fro,

Time goes everywhere we go

It never stops, keep tick-tock's

A never-ending heartbeat

Why can't it stop bothering me

I just want to be left alone

But when I turn it's sitting there,

Mocking me and locking me

In it's tight embrace, a big mistake

'Cause I'm faster than it

Stronger than it

But then I'm locked in a big box

Of frozen silent isolation

I'm much to fast for it to pass

But escape is futile when your mind is brutally

Attacked by silence

A giant pliance on your heart and soul,

You're here a lone

Stuck here forever never ever

To set foot on out, let out a big shout,

Call attention to you, make them see you

'Cause it's much too slow, you'll never know

How it feels to smile, reconcile

With friends you know, and used to know,

And mend the bonds you've long forgone

'Cause it's much too slow, you cannot slow,

How can you make them hear you see you?

Cause it keep tick-tock's,

It never stops,

The never-ending silence.

It's much too slow,

You cannot slow,

The never-ending silence...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...That felt kinda dark...oh well! Hope you enjoyed, it got my rhyming juices flowing ;)**

 **BTW pliance is the opposite of compliance...had a Robin moment there...**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
